


Subway Lover

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple mission to do, paired with the one woman he wishes he never met, and the woman he only wishes to bed.</p><p>{Spoiler for 2.09}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The noose was around her neck and she couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t even tight and still, the draw of oxygen was too little for her to think clearly. Was she truly meant to die, hanging from a noose? There was no way she could escape from this, not this time, and at any moment... Catherine would push her or force her to walk over the gap and send her swinging into the abyss. But then, all too suddenly, there were footsteps, and the pressure on her neck was gone, arms tugging her close. She peered up at her saviour.  
  
_Athos_.  
  
Athos had followed them. Of course he had followed his wife and the woman that wanted to murder her. He had watched the whole affair; the redhead slipping the noose around Milady’s throat and then he had darted out, shoving Catherine to the side and slicing the rope that would prove fatal to the woman, tugging her to his chest. He marvelled silently at how easily she moulded to his chest in seconds, hand gripping at the one around his waist to prevent her from falling to the ground.  
  
Oh how Milady was grateful, thankful that she had never truly killed the man – she chose to forget the incident the year passed, back in the house on the La Fére hill. She could kiss the man that was holding her so tightly... Not in front of Catherine. She wouldn’t give the whore another reason to hate her. Athos’ arm loosened around her waist and Milady took a step to the side, smoothing the front of her dress down, heading outside to greedily inhale the crisp air.  
  
Athos, meanwhile, glared at Catherine, barely explaining his actions before leaving. Grieve for Thomas; grieve for the d’Athos family.... But murder? He would have seen his sister-by-law hanged for her crime had she succeeded. No. He would have ended up hanging for _her_ murder. Without so much as a second glance at the woman crying on the floor, Athos turned, heading outside. His emotions were raw, sore, and overflowing. He couldn’t bear himself to look at his wife as he passed her, heading straight down the steps. He couldn’t allow himself to think of her without doing something stupid. Not at that particular moment in time.  
  
“Why are you angry with _me_? _I’m_ the one who almost _died_ in there.” Milady watched him pass her before standing up, lifting her skirts ever so slightly as she hurried down the walkway, down the steps to follow him. “Are you just going to ignore me, Athos? Might I remind you that we have a mission to do tonight?”  
  
He was trying to ignore her, oh God, if she would just stay silent whilst they got this job over with, he could get on with tonight and then retire to his usual tavern. But no, she was still layering her bait, thick and fast. He closed his eyes for mere seconds as he stuttered forward; opening them as he walked through to one of the tunnels she had shown him earlier that night. He opened the door for her to head in before him. Still he stayed silent as he walked into the beginning of the murky, small hallway, grabbing the burning lantern they had placed inside, only an hour or so before. Still no words left his lips until they reached crossways. His hand found her stomach, and he pressed her against the wall, staring down at her.  
“Do you still claim my brother tried to rape you?”  
  
Milady, on the other hand, kept her own silence, following in the example that Athos was leading. She knew him; he may think he changed all those years ago, but he still played Olivier’s old trick of staying absolutely silent when thinking; when upset. He would talk when ready and she was really still too busy savouring her life for the moment. She was happy to be here. Walking, alive. _Walking next to him_.  
That was when he broke her train of thought by pushing her against the wall. The stone was cold through the back of her dress, sharp edges pricking her skin as she stared up at him, shocked at his question.  
“Why would I ever lie about something so serious?”  
  
“You lied about _everything_.” Athos raised his voice without even realising, the normally delicate tones cracking as he said the words. He had to stop, swallow and remind himself how to breathe as he looked down at her. “You lied to me about everything. I still don’t even know your true name...”  
  
“You would _never_ have loved me should you have known the truth.” She looked away, physically unable to look into his eyes with all that emotion pooling in them. Hurt. Betrayal. Slight anger. She had to breathe before she forced herself to look back into his eyes at his statement of... His statement of the truth. “Anne de Breuil. That’s the name you need to hear and the name you should only ever think of me as. Before I met you, I never existed. Does that count as a sufficient answer to your question?”  
  
Athos walked away, tugging his hair in one hand before he turned to her. “What makes you think I wouldn’t have loved you before Anne? I WOULD HAVE LOVED YOU IF YOU JUST TOLD ME THE GODDAMN TRUTH, DAMN YOU.” He punched the wall heavily, wincing at a crack before he turned to her, tears finally pooling in his eyes. “Did you ever love me? Did you ever love _Olivier d’Athos_? Or was your love only for the money that young man owned?”  
  
“No one ever looked twice at the woman before Anne. Why would you be any different? Anne is as far back as I will go for you.” She frowned, the tears were breaking her heart, but still she stood forward, daring to run a finger under his eyes to wipe any strays away. She didn’t flinch at his yell, nor did she pay attention to the echo of it. “Of course I loved you... I _love_ you, Olivier.”  
  
Olivier d’Athos swallowed and looked away before he couldn’t and had to look at her. Her eyes were boring straight into his and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He didn’t have the energy to stop himself from doing this anymore. He moved forward and slammed their lips together, hands finding her hips with ease. Whether her declaration of love had any meaning behind it, it was what he needed to hear... And what would inevitably overwhelm him every time she said it.  
  
Anne’s lips moved against the other’s, her arms slipping around his neck as one of her hands moved to fist in those dark locks she was oh-so-fond of, keeping their bodies as close as she could for the kiss. He would come to his senses soon and then... Then this would be a mistake to him. And there it was. His lips were already ceasing their movement, and she could feel him trying to pull away. Desperately, she tried to deepen the kiss, only to be pushed back.  
  
“We have a job to do, my love.”  
Athos opened his eyes, staring at her, nothing but love and passion in those tearful eyes.  
“Let us get this mission over with and then we may retire for my lodgings for the night...”


	2. Chapter 2

They found nothing. Did they ever really expect to? Rochefort was clever, why would he leave such things proving his guilt in a room like this. Papers proving he was a spy were more than likely on his person. Athos was about to say so when footsteps down the corridor caught his attention. The two shared a look of panic before Athos drew his pistol.   
  
“Time to go.”  
  
“Not without having to go by him...”  
  
Milady was by the bookcase and the footsteps were getting closer.  
  
“Now is _not_ the time.”  
  
“The Cardinal had a secret room.”  
  
She opened it, and Athos blew the candle out before following her in, tugging the door closed just as the door opened. He could see the blond through the gap in books on the door, could see him looking around the room. His eyes drew to the side, looking at Milady as she peered out from her own gap, looking shocked. Athos’ eyes turned back to see why.   
  
Rochefort’s hand was above the candle, looking directly at the door they were hiding behind. His free hand gently moved to rest on Milady’s shoulder, comfort when she needed it. God, it felt like the man had his eyes directly on Athos’ own, staring him down. No wonder everyone felt uneasy around the man... Really, now, how did Louis not get that feeling around the man himself?  
  
Shouts came from the hallway and Rochefort was gone and the two could breathe. Milady stood slightly, staring at him. It was really such a small space... And Athos could smell her perfume... Could feel her heat.   
  
And before he knew it, their lips were together, his hand holding her to him, her hands finding grip on his doublet. They moved slightly; Athos tried to lean her against the door but the damn thing opened. He shifted them around, pushing her against the wall next to instead. Their lips kept moving against each other’s and Milady’s hands were at the laces on his breeches, his hands were moving to tug her skirts up.  
  
He pressed inside of her, holding her against the wall as he legs wrapped around his waist. They both gave soft groans, moving carefully against each other. They kept each other quiet by way of kissing, teeth and tongues mostly, yet they kept quiet enough to prevent anyone looking in at a strange noise.  
  
It was a quick fumble really, both of them cumming easily. They took a few seconds to recover before they fixed their clothes, disappearing back into the tunnels. Nothing was said between them, both of them glancing at each other and opening their mouths... But nothing was said at all.  
  
Until Athos pinned Milady to the wall once more.  
  
“I love you, Milady, damn it I still do, even after all these years...”  
  
“And I you, Athos, but I thought we had a job to do.”  
  
“We did it... And even fucked on the job; which was your fault.”  
  
Milady gave a soft laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
“You wanted it as much as I did.”  
  
“I want to court you once more.”  
  
Her eyes went wide for a moment, her arms dropping.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I said, I want to court you again.”  
  
“Athos-”  
  
“Why not? We both love each other, even still... It would make sense for us to... Besides, I- I miss you. I want you back in my life, damn it, and I will do _whatever_ I have to to have you back in my life.”  
  
A soft smile crossed her lips before she kissed him hard, deep.   
  
“Let us head back to your lodgings...”


	3. Chapter 3

The door slammed against the wall as the two smacked against it, stumbling in the pitch black room. Athos kicked out behind him a few times, until it finally slammed the door shut. They groped their way around the room, walking into a table or a chair here and there before Athos pulled away enough to lead Milady upstairs to the bedroom. Within seconds of entering the room, Milady already had her corset undone, most of her clothes falling to the floor. Athos’ doublet and breeches followed quickly, both of them falling naked onto the bed.  
  
Athos’ lips found Milady’s neck, suckling across the pale skin, hands clamped to her waist as he gently ground their hips together. Soft moans slipped from Milady as her hands found their way to curl in Athos’ hair, legs shifting to grip around his waist. Athos couldn’t help but chuckle as he teased her, fingers slipping down to rub over her clit and entrance. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back with a soft groan. Athos took his chance to nip and suck across her pale neck, making sure to leave marks.  
  
He wanted everyone to know she was his.  
  
“Athos.. Please..” It was a soft groan as she shuddered under his touch, fingers digging into his scalp.   
  
Athos pressed up, lined up and gently pressed in.  
  
//  
  
Both of them groaned softly as Athos let Milady adjust, fingers finding her breasts, teasing the soft buds of her nipples, leaning down to suckle on one, nibbling and licking, licking and nibbling, grinning as Milady’s noises became less sweet and slowly became dirtier, curses thrown in under her breath. Her hips bucked a little bit and Athos gripped her hips, slowly fucking into her.   
  
Both of them lost their breath, groaning into each other’s lips as the sped up, slowed down, and drove each other insane. Milady reached around, hands gripping onto Athos’s shoulders, gripping tighter each time he almost pulled away. He grinned. It had been too long since she was so desperate for him, almost begging him silently to fuck her hard.  
  
If that was what she wanted...  
  
Athos let go of her hips, getting a better stance on the mattress before he grunted, going harder, quicker – pulling almost fully out before slamming back in.   
  
Milady’s back arched off the bed, her fingers digging in, nails breaking his skin; but what did Athos care? He kept going faster and harder, shifting to bite down on her shoulder. Her nails dug down his back, pleasure-pain tinting Athos’ senses as they cut into his skin, causing him to tilt his head back and moan. His pace slowly reached as quickly as he could get it to, suckling on her shoulder still, lapping the blood up before gently pulling away to attack her lips with his own, battling her for dominance of the kiss. He let her win.  
  
The feeling of their tongues entwining, teeth nibbling down on each other caused them both to shiver and groan against each other before Athos pulled back completely, re-angling his hips now. He wanted to find that spot – no, _needed_ to find that spot that drove her insane, which had his wife screaming his name. He needed to hear her do it.   
  
Milady seemed to understand what he was doing, angling her hips for him, shifting underneath him gently, helping him to get the angle before-  
  
“ATHOS FUCK.”  
  
Athos grinned, driving into that one spot, again and again and again, groaning in pleasure as he felt his climax building. One more thrust and...  
  
Milady came hard, shuddering underneath him, moaning softly as her nails dug deep into his back, panting hard. Athos slowed down, holding her close as she finished, before working on gaining his own orgasm. It wasn’t long before he felt himself cum hard, moaning Milady’s name as he struggled to hold himself up.  
  
//  
  
He collapsed next to her, tugging her close. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their hair was matted on their foreheads but they gave each other soft grins. Athos really shouldn’t be here, holding Milady tightly to him; he should be on his way back to the convent, telling the others that they had found nothing... But Athos was clinging to Milady like she was his life line.  
  
They said nothing as they fell asleep against each other; nothing needed to be said...  
  
At least, not until they woke in the morning.


End file.
